Falling
by ThatPanicGirlE
Summary: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT FOR TEAMSOB'S "The Rain Scene" CHALLENGE. Bella wants attention from only one person, but when Jacob shows up at the wrong time, they find themselves in a dirty situation. AH/AU/OOC. Rated M for Lem/Lang.


**ThatPanicGirlE  
Falling  
Bella/Jacob  
AH/OOC – Rated M For Lemon/Language  
http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~teamsob  
All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I just like watching them play in the rain.**

**

* * *

**My nose was buried deep inside the thickest book I could find. I needed to occupy my time. Heaven forbid I actually go home - I had no desire to go into an empty house alone.

My dad wouldn't be home for a couple more days from fishing with his friend Billy and I told him I was okay being on my own. We were a lot alike in that respect; we could exist forever being alone.

Or at least I thought I could handle that sort of thing.

I sat outside a small café in my little town watching people walk by me. They walked by without even noticing that I existed.

That was the way it had been since the day I arrived in Forks, almost six years ago.

Sure, I was the daughter of the chief of police and people knew who I belonged to, but they didn't care who I was. It didn't seem to make a difference to any human being in this town. It's not like I even gave two shits what people thought about me; I just wished for once I could be noticed by someone, anyone…especially a certain someone.

"Bella," a familiar voice called.

_This asshole was not the "someone" I had in mind._

Mike Newton was stalking my way and I wanted to sink so deep into my chair that I ended up on the other side of the world. Knowing Newton he'd probably find me there, too. It was like he has some sort of Belladar. It was either that, or he was stalking me.

"Hi, Mike," I finally said back.

Newton had his trademark shit-eating-grin on his face. I hated the way he looked at me. I hated the way he always had to find something ridiculous to talk to me about. I just hated him, in general.

"So, whatcha got there, Bells?" he said as he pushed the book up to read the title.

I hated it when he called me Bells. Only two people in this world were allowed to do that – my dad and my best friend, Jacob Black.

Jacob. The mere thought of him sent shivers down my spine. I loved him more than anything in this world and he had no idea. I was sure I was only like a sister to him.

There had been plenty of times I tried to tell him how I really felt about him. I always ended up biting my tongue before I could even tell him.

Jacob's dad and my dad were best friends, and had been since long before I was born. They were off fishing this weekend, which is why I was home alone. Jacob was with his friends from the reservation, doing whatever it is guys do on the weekends.

Ahh. Jacob. The thoughts of his shirtless body working under the hood of my truck this past summer brought a smile to my face. I only hoped Mike didn't think this smile was for him.

I was content just sipping on my coffee and reading and drooling at the thoughts of Jacob, until Newton came in the picture. He could fuck up a wet dream.

"So, Bells, I was wondering if you'd like to head down to La Push beach with the rest of the crew today."

I felt a sort of pushing and pulling with my desire to even be around Newton. I wanted to go hang out with everyone. I rarely got asked to attend social functions, and even though it was Mike who asked, I knew Angela would be there. She was the closest thing I had to a best friend, besides Jacob.

She confided in me once that she didn't invite me to these types of things because Jessica and Lauren would pitch a fit if I came along. Apparently, they had some sort of issue with me after Mike went all bug-eyed over me the first day I arrived in town. I had no desire to date him, but they didn't know that and so they saw me as a threat.

"You know, Mike, I had my day all planned out. It involves this book and tons more coffee. I want to be bouncing off the walls by midnight," I said with a kind smile.

He looked crushed. My inner sweet girl, who hated to disappoint people, took over and I smiled back at him.

"OK, I'll go, but no funny business."

He smiled back. "Thanks Bells. Do you want me to pick you up from your house or…?"

"No I'm good. I'm actually staying in La Push this weekend since my dad is out of town. I'm staying with the Clearwaters."

"I'll meet you guys on the beach," I added.

He stood up and I swear he skipped down the road. What a girl.

Thank goodness Jacob didn't skip like that.

Jacob's walk was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I loved walking behind him and staring at that gorgeous tight ass of his. He hated wearing shirts and that just made it even worse. I could see all the muscles in his back move in unison as he walked, no, sauntered down the street.

I imagined my hands drifting down his back, kissing his shoulders, tickling his sides and making him squirm around to face me. He would draw my face to his with his huge, masculine hands and kiss me so softly.

I snapped back to reality before I needed a change of under garments.

I gathered my books and put the lid on my coffee and headed to my truck. It was parked directly across from the small café and I smiled as I stepped up into it.

Every single time I sat down in my seat, I thought of Jacob. He rebuilt this truck with his own hands. I wanted those hands to help rebuild me. Sometimes I felt a little broken. Maybe it's just that I need my heart filled with love. I giggled to myself and turned the key to my engine.

Nothing.

So I tried again.

Still nothing.

I reached for my cell phone. Damnit, it was dead as a doornail.

I slammed my hands down on my steering wheel and it hurt like hell.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I realized I bent my fingernail backwards on the stupid thing. I wanted to cry. I hated being stuck like this.

I loaded my bag up with everything I wanted to bring with me. I walked back to the café and got a small bottle of water for what I would hope to be a short trek down the highway. My house wasn't too far away - only three or four miles. Maybe the walk there would do me some good. I'd certainly have more time to think about Jake.

I'd become quite the avid hiker since moving to Forks, and I could do two to four miles without even breaking a sweat. I wasn't exactly worried about getting tired.

I was just hoping the clouds would hold out on me.

As I finished my first mile, the clouds began to darken and I just knew I was about to get poured on. This was turning out to be one of the crappiest days of my life.

Log trucks were zooming by me as though I didn't exist.

And then the sky finally gave loose.

This was the hardest rain I'd seen in a while. It was almost a monsoon. The wind ripped and roared as the rain began to pelt me sideways.

Of course, I had left my umbrella in the truck.

It wasn't like I needed it or anything. The wind would have blown it straight out of my hands. It was just my luck again. The rain slacked off a bit as I finished mile two and the sun actually wanted to come out.

Thank God. Maybe I'll actually dry off before I get ….

_Splash._

And I was soaked again. Thanks to a giant log truck, I was now not only more soaked than from the rain, but I was also muddy too. I dropped my bag on the ground and shook myself off. My long brown hair flew around me several times and I tried desperately to shake the mud, dirt and rain off me.

I looked so awful and I prayed that no one would see me like this. Then I remembered that, if anyone did, it wouldn't matter anyway.

I picked my bag up from the ground and went back to my walk.

No sooner than I started my walk again, I heard a horn blowing behind me. I seriously thought the Gods must have been really pissed at me today as I turned to see where the offensive sound came from.

It was Jacob.

Ah, hell. I might as well find the nearest cliff and jump.

He pulled up directly behind me. I tried my best to ignore him, but it wasn't working.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing out here?" he yelled to me as I kept walking.

Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away…

"Bella, wait, where are you going?"

I turned my mud and rain soaked body toward him. He put his hand up to his mouth to muffle the shouts of laughter that blew from his face.

I flipped him off, turned, and walked the other way.

I tried to walk faster as I heard him running behind me. The rain had started up again. The faster I walked, the harder it seemed to pour down. The farther I thought I was getting away, the closer he got to me. I didn't see the root sticking up in front of me, and as my toes caught it, I crashed to the ground.

I fell, face-first, into a huge mud puddle. I sat up, brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in my hands, all while still sitting right in the middle of this miniature sea of mud.

I gave up.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jacob yelled, as he arrived beside me.

I looked up at him through my fingers. "Go away."

Jacob laughed. Great, he's fucking laughing at me now.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to laugh. It's just that you are sitting in the middle of a mud puddle. I just haven't seen you like this since we were kids."

I don't know what came over me, but instinct took over and I reached up to grab Jacob's arm. Maybe it was all the pent up frustration from years of him ignoring my obvious affection for him. Maybe it was the embarrassment that had turned into anger when he wouldn't stop laughing at me. Whatever it was, it gave me the strength to pull him down into the mud beside me with one swift jerk.

Jacob burst into a fit of laughter. Once he composed himself, he put his arm around me as we sat in the mud.

"You know Bella, you didn't have to play in the mud on the side of the road. We have tons of puddles in my yard you could have gotten into."

"I know, but you don't have side-of-the-road mud. There is no telling what we could find in here." I instantly got grossed out and wanted to stand up. But Jacob's arm was holding me close to him, and I couldn't fight the urge to stay with him.

I looked over at his face, with little splashes of muck all over his cheeks. He even had a smudge of dirt on the tip of his nose, and his hair was laced in threads of wet dirt. His poor white shirt was now brown.

He looked at me, staring intently into my eyes. I wanted so badly for him to kiss me but I didn't have a clue as to how to convey that to him. He quickly glanced away and pulled his arm from around me.

Jacob stood up and reached a hand out to me. The rain was pouring even harder now, quickly washing the dirt and mud off Jacob and I. We walked side by side to the car, and he opened the passenger door. Before I could climb in, he reached down and pulled out a sheet of large plastic he used in his garage to line our seats.

I didn't say a word to him all the way to his house.

Once we reached the driveway, the monsoon-like rain had returned. I opened the door and slammed it shut. I stood in the pouring rain, turning my face to the clouds, begging them to rinse all the dirt and mud off me.

Jacob came to my side of the car. As he walked, he removed his shirt, revealing every single chiseled muscle on his body. I watched as the rain cascaded down his stomach like a small waterfall. I was suddenly struck with the desire to taste it.

My hair and body weren't the only things getting wet.

He caught me staring, and I blushed. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Come with me Bella."

_Anywhere._

I walked with him, hand in hand, across his yard to a fallen tree behind his house. The rain still pelted us, but I could have cared less. Jacob was holding my hand. I wondered if he even realized he was doing it.

He sat down and pulled me down to sit next to him.

"You know Bella, I couldn't help but notice the way you were looking at me on the side of the road."

I blushed so hard. "I … I don't know what you mean," I stammered out.

He smiled and said, "Baby, I know you like me. I can tell by the way you stammer, stutter and blink obsessively when I'm trying to ask you a question."

I blushed again. Even in the cold rain, I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"And you know what?" Jacob asked.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would notice the way I looked at you, too."

I smiled. I had felt that spark of electricity but I didn't realize it was coming from both sides.

"I had not really to be honest. I always felt it was one sided," I said to him.

He smiled. "Well, Bella Swan, I've noticed you since the first day you arrived in Forks. I've just been working up the courage to tell you. When I saw you fall in the mud earlier, I knew you wanted to hate me for laughing at you. I knew you wanted to run away from me. But Bella, I've never seen you look so beautiful, and I realized just how much I want you."

I smiled as my chin dropped to my chest. I was so happy, but still so embarrassed that I looked like I had been rolling around with pigs all day.

He lifted my chin with his hand.

I met his gaze with a loving sigh. He smiled and met his lips with mine.

The rain dripped all around us as our mouths grazed each other. His lips fought with mine to open slightly, and as his tongue slid across my bottom lip, his breath was intoxicating to me.

I wanted to roll around naked in the mud with this boy.

_The ring worms would be so fucking worth it._

He backed away from our kiss and smiled.

"Bella, do you remember the first day you were in Forks?"

How could I forget? The rain was non-stop for a month when I arrived.

"Sure do. Charlie brought me over to meet you."

"What did we do that day?"

My brain wracked over the details of that day.

Charlie brought me over wearing the cutest pink dress and white shoes. I had my hair up in pigtails and Jacob was wearing jean overalls with a plaid shirt.

We disappeared into the edge of the woods beside his house… and we…

"We played in the mud," I said.

I burst into a fit of laughter and so did Jacob.

"I am starting to see a pattern with you Miss Swan. You like getting dirty, don't you?"

He couldn't mean that the way that it sounded, could he?

_Yes he could._

I blushed. "Well apparently I only like getting dirty with you, Mr. Black."

He blushed right back at me. "Fair enough then."

We sat staring at each other for what seemed like hours, until the heavy rain turned into a light drizzle. Finally, Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me upright.

"C'mon," he said, "I know of a great mud hole in the backyard. If you're game, that is."

I giggled.

"Jacob, don't you think we're a little too old to be playing in the mud?"

He leaned forward, inches from my face and said, "You weren't complaining earlier."

"Of course I wasn't, I fell."

He squeezed my hand and led me away from the tree and into the backyard. In the middle of the yard was a huge puddle of water that formed during the massive rain storm we just had.

He smiled and next thing I knew, he scooped me up with both arms and pressed his lips to mine. He lifted his head away from me and, SMACK, we were both were laying right in the middle of this giant puddle. I grunted out of sheer aggravation. I was tired of being muddy, but the mere sight of his beautiful face kept me from complaining.

Our doctors were going to love us.

He brushed my hair away from my face. "You know, I really hate to think what lives in this water. I think we need a shower."

He reached his hands out for mine and pulled me to him, his bare chest still glimmering in the mist. We sloshed out of the puddle and began walking toward his house. I couldn't help but be excited, knowing our fathers were out of town and there was no one to see us.

Jacob led me through the back door of the house. Once we reached the washroom, he bent over and tugged on his jeans, letting the fall to the floor with a wet thud. He was wearing boxer briefs that were now clinging to him like tight leather. I could see the outline of every single inch of him.

Again, my hair and clothes weren't the only things that were wet.

I bit my lip as I realized what he had going on in his pants and I felt myself blush.

"Bella, you need to get out of your clothes so we can wash them."

I blushed again.

"Would it help if turned around?" he asked.

I shook my head yes, and Jake turned around.

I slid out of my shoes, jeans and shirt. Thank God I wore a bra today.

Jacob reached for a clean towel out of the dryer without looking at me. I placed it around me and he escorted me to the shower.

He turned the water on really warm and said, "You can go first if you'd like."

I smiled and said, "That's sweet of you, but you go first. I need something to drink really quick."

"Help yourself," he called back.

I walked down the hallway with the towel still wrapped around me and retrieved a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. I smiled as I looked over his house. You could tell two bachelors lived in it. Everything was decorated in dark wood and not a feminine touch could be seen anywhere.

_Feminine touch. I wish I could give him that._

I don't know if it was the fact that I had some deep seeded desire to be near Jacob or was curious as to exactly what was underneath those skin tight boxer briefs, but I found myself walking back towards the bathroom without ever making it to the fridge.

_Naughty and dirty, Bella._

The bathroom was full of steam and I could see the outline of his body through the crackled glass of the shower doors. He was humming as he washed himself and I let out a sigh.

I guess now is a good a time as ever.

I dropped the towel and slid out of my mud soaked underwear and bra.

I opened the door and Jacob had his back to me. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Fucking-A, Bella, you scared the shit out of me."

I stood speechless, taking in every single inch of his glorious physique. His body was muscular in all the right places. His arms were angled in front of him, his hands shyly covering one of the only parts of him I'd never seen. Tiny rivulets of water fell down the ridges of his stomach, reminding me of one of those Zen fountains.

I could stare at it for hours, and I was sure the meaning of life would be found. Zen, indeed.

Where his hips began, his torso fell in to a perfectly shaped V, and I wanted to run my tongue right along the edge.

I licked my lips at the thought of it, and was quickly snapped back to reality.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I felt dirty. I should have gone first."

He moved over, turning his back to me. Oh my, the back is even sexier than the front. I found myself enthralled with the tiny dimples that sat perfectly on either side of his spine, just below where his pants would normally sit.

He glanced over his shoulder at me and an embarrassed smile on his perfect lips.

I stood under the water letting all the dirt and mud be washed from my body. Jacob stood there watching as the water fell over my body in sheets. I was just about to ask him why he didn't just turn around and get clean with me, when he did just that. As his shoulders turned, the rest of his body followed. This time, his hands were outstretched, reaching for the soap.

Oh. My. God.

He had the biggest fucking hard on ever.

I smiled. He wanted me. ME! Bella Swan, the quiet girl who kept to herself.

I realized that he was too shocked to even try to make the first move. I took the soap and began to wrap his body in suds. He still stood with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Jacob, are you ok?" I finally asked.

"Yes, I'm just, not sure how to handle this situation."

I smiled. "What do you want to do with this situation?"

"Oh Bella, that is such a bad question to ask at this moment. Why don't you try later when all the blood can flow back to my head?"

I giggled again. God, I loved teasing him. It was a thousand times better than I had imagined.

"Well, Jacob, I know one thing you can do."

"What's that?"

"Wash my back."

I handed the soap back to him and turned, placing one of my hands on the wall, arching my body a little bit and pulling my hair over one shoulder. I placed my other hand back on the wall and waited.

Jacob began making swirls around my back with the soap as he crept closer to me. I reacted by pushing back towards him.

He finally got close enough to where I could feel his hardness right against my bare ass.

God, I wanted him in me.

I looked back at him and gave him a sly grin. He looked like he was going to dart out of the shower.

Maybe I was being too forward for him. Maybe I'd picked up on the wrong signals. I thought he wanted this.

I groaned in aggravation and I began to think this was a bad idea.

Then Jacob's hands worked around the front of me and he dropped the soap and instantly squeezed my nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

"Is that what you wanted, Bella?" he whispered into my ear.

"If it's what you want to give me." I moaned back.

His other hand reached between my legs, lightly touching my inner thighs.

His fingers gently found the folds between my legs and he playfully toyed with my clit. His lips began devouring my shoulders. I felt one of his fingers slide deep inside of me and I squeaked with joy and pleasure.

"My God you are so tight and wet for me," Jacob whispered in my ear.

He removed his finger from inside of me and I heard him suck on it. "Mmm, and you taste just as sweet as you look."

He turned me to face him as his lips came crashing down on mine. I could taste myself on his lips and that aroused me even more. He pushed me up against the wall, using his strong arms to hold me there.

"Bella, I want you. Please, tell me you want me as much as I want you right now."

"Jacob, please, I don't just want you, I need you - inside of me."

He wrapped my legs around his torso as his throbbing cock found what it was looking for.

He entered me slowly as my body reacted. My eyes rolled back and I let out a whimper. I knew this would be painful as it was my first time. I hadn't realized how large he was, and he filled me more than I thought possible.

"Stop for a second, let me get used to you," I pleaded.

He began slowly, allowing me time to get used to him. As soon as I felt okay, I whispered into his ear, as I nibbled on his earlobe, "Oh, God."

He pulled back and thrust into me, making me yelp with the sensation. As he began sliding out, I pressed my fingers into his back, certain that my chewed-on fingernails would leave marks. He responded by gripping my bottom, pressing me tighter against him. His hips swiveled as he pushed into me again, the pressure causing my breath to catch in my throat. As the water pounded down around us, our bodies began moving in unison. I felt my leg begin to slide down the back of his thigh. When my foot found purchase on the spongy bath mat, Jacob's hand slid around under the knee of the leg that was still around his waist. He hitched it against his hips, filling me from a different angle.

"Umm...Bella," he sighed into my neck.

The heat in my body raised a few more degrees from the sound of my name falling from his lips.

"Ungh...Jake, more," I pleaded.

I didn't have to ask him twice. He pounded me up against the wall of the shower. If he would have gone any harder, I was sure we would have to replace a few tiles.

Just when I thought I would pass out from the feeling, he moved his calloused fingers between us and began moving them in small circles around my most sensitive spot.

I felt my walls tightening as my orgasm hit me, and buried my face into his chest as I let out cry of satisfaction. I felt myself pulsing all around him.

"I'm gonna, ah, shit…I'm…"

He pushed hard into me twice, as his legs twitched beneath me in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Bella…."

He stood there, holding me against the wall for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't care though. I'd been wet all day long, what was a couple of more minutes in a shower.

He finally dropped my leg to the floor of the shower.

"Damn, Bells that was…"

"Amazing," I finished for him.

"Yeah, that's it."

He smiled and leaned into me, "Bella, I hope that after all this, you know how I feel about you."

"And exactly how is that?"

"I love you with every part of my existence."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too, Jake."

He kissed my lips softly, lovingly, just the way I've always wanted him to be with me. I was elated that I finally had Jacob the way I wanted, no, needed him to be. I grinned as he released my face from his huge hands.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked me.

"I want to get dressed, I want you to get dressed; and if you're up for it, we can go meet my friends down at the beach."

"That sounds like a great idea."

We both got ready and made it to the beach just before everyone was ready to leave. We walked hand in hand towards the group.

Mike Newton's face was priceless as I watched it change from happy to see me, to outright pissed off that I wasn't alone. The fact that Jacob and I were holding hands probably had something to do with it.

Jessica took notice and smiled at me.

She came up to me, speaking directly to me for the first time in years.

"Bella, who's your friend?" she asked.

Jacob cordially introduced himself. "I'm Jacob Black, Bella's boyfriend."

Jessica smiled and I whispered over to her, "You know, Newton looks a little down. Why don't you go try to cheer him up?"

She looked over at his glum expression and walked away from us.

I smiled up at Jacob.

My attention went back to Jessica and Mike. I watched as Jessica flirted with Mike and a sudden realization hit me.

For once, I would get some sort of peace of mind.

Mike hopefully wouldn't be an issue for me anymore.

Jessica wouldn't hate me.

The most important part of my day, however, came in knowing that I worried for nothing. As my friends laughed around me, Jacob squeezed my hand.

I looked up him with an adoring smile and he glanced down at me. He reached his head down, grazing his lips against mine. "I think I liked you better dirty."

I blushed and then giggled, "Well, this is Forks. The nearest mud puddle is only inches away."

* * *

**A/N: I wracked my brain to come up with an idea for this story. I was listening to "Tall Boy" by Widespread Panic when the lyrics "Naked in the mud girl, let's sling a little mud girl, just looking for a place to shed our skin" started in. It hit me and I wrote it in 2 hours.**

**Who said playing in mud can't be sexy (: Special huge humongous thanks to JennyP who is the author of "Pas De Deux" on FF or Twilighted. She's an awesome friend and encourager when I want to stop writing.**

**Also, huge thanks to Matthew S. He helped inspire this story in a weird, but awesome fashion. His words, "I'm doing it for the ladies" had me and JennyP rolling. His dialogue he wrote will appear in a future fan fic.**


End file.
